helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Muji29/Berryz工房
'Berryz工房' Berryz Kobo (Berryz工房, literally "Berryz Workshop"; sometimes romanized as Berryz Kobo or Berryz Kōbō) is an all-girl J-pop group within Hello! Project. The original eight members are originally from Hello! Project Kids and often were back-up dancers for W's music videos. Prior to the band's formation, they were in such side projects such as Aa! and ZYX, and the Mini Moni movie Okashi na Daibōken. They have sold over 1,113,226, copies in Japan alone. Berryz Koubou's highest selling single is Dschinghis Khan with 37,096. Berryz Koubou's lowest selling single is Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! with 9,634. History 2002–2003: Hello! Project Kids In 2002, all members of Berryz Koubou were initially selected during the audition for Hello! Project Kids. Later in the same year, Sudo Maasa and Sugaya Risako became members of 4Kids, and appeared in the Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. A year later, some of the members were placed in bands led by Morning Musume members: Natsuyaki Miyabi was selected to be in Aa!, while Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko were in ZYX. Both units were short-lived, and their activity stopped when half of the Hello! Project Kids were choosen to form Berryz Koubou in January 2004. 2004 They were first announced at a Hello! Project Club Event on January 14, 2004. Hello! Project promoted the band by releasing three singles within a month of each other, starting in March 2004 with Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai. Their first album, 1st Chou Berryz, followed the trilogy of debut singles in July 2004. Berryz Koubou debuted at a concert on March 3, 2004, and they performed as backup dancers for W 's promotional videos. Even though there are exceptions (such as album songs) the lead vocals in Berryz Koubou's main single songs are most often Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako. 2005 Special Generation was released on March 30th, 2005 and ranked #7 on Oricon Charts. It's their 1st single to get to be on the top 10 and the first to get more than 20,000 copies sold. At that time, the average members' age didn't exceed 12 years. On September 11, 2005, it was announced that Ishimura Maiha would graduate from the group and Hello! Project to focus on her studies. Her graduation took place on the last night of their fall tour on October 2, 2005, making her the second Hello! Project member who had her own Graduation Concert outside Mprning Musume (the first's Heike Michiyo). Nowadays, she attends Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, an elite private school in Tokyo. 2006 The 10th single "Jiriri Kiteru", released on March 29, ranked 6rh in the Oricon Weekly Singles Chart, setting a new high for the group. 2007 In February 2007, Berryz Koubou made news headlines after it was announced that the group would be holding a concert at Saitama Super Arena on April 1. Not only were the tickets for the two performances sold out (a total of 20,000 seats) almost two months before the premiere, but the event also marked a historical record in that the band officially became the first to perform in the arena whose members average age did not exceed 14 years (thereby dethroning Morning Musume, whose average was 16.3). On April 1, 2007, Berryz Koubou held a concert at Saitama Super Arena, becoming the youngest female group ever to perform there. The tickets sold out two months before the concert, and a few days before the concert it was announced that there would be extra seats available. 2008 On March 12, 2008 they released Dschinghis Khan , their first cover song, and also their highest selling single, the one with most charting weeks and the single with most versions. However, their 21st single: Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy surpassed Dschinghis Khan as the single with most charting weeks with a total of 9 weeks. Berryz Koubou participated at the Asia Song Festival 2008 in South Korea representing Japan along with w-inds and Tsuchiya Anna. They performed twice, one on October 3rd (Eve Concert, where they sang Dschinghis Khan, Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi, Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance and Special Generation) and one on the 4th (where they sang Dschinghis Khan and Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance). They also held a handshake event. Berryz Koubou won the Asia New Comer Award along with the SM entertainment group SHINee. During their stay in Korea, the girls visited “Lotte World”, an amusement park in Seoul which is the largest indoor theme park in the world, and ranked seventh worldwide in attendance. They performed at Sharan Q’s 20th anniversary concert on December 12, 2008. The girls performed: Dschinghis Khan (with °C-ute), MADAYADE, and LOVE Machine (together with °C-ute and Morning Musume) at the Nippon Budokan (日本武道館). The group visited the 41st'' Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Show'' on December 17, 2008 at Nakano Sun Plaza and were runners up for the “Wired Music Prize” Award, which prized the songs loved by people (the theme of that year was "Heart"). They performed their 16th single: Dschinghis Khan. The other nominees were Asami Chiyuki, Horuichi Takao and Sakurai Kumiko. 2009 During their spring concert, the girls celebrated their 100th concert on April 25, 2009 at Tochigi night. In this, they showed a recap video with the song "Bye Bye Mata ne" counting up from their 1st concert to their 100th (the list didn't include joint concerts). The group has two trademark songs: "Special Generation" (the most performed song of the group, much like LOVE Machine for Morning Musume) and "Bye Bye Mata ne" which was only performed in special moments like their 1st concert, Ishimura Maiha graduation, their 1st concert at Saitama Super Arena, their first fan club tour in Hawaii and to celebrate their 100th concert performance. 2010 On March 3, Berryz released their 3rd double a-side single Otakebi Boy WAO!/Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! This single reached a peaking ranking of #3, making this their highest ranking single to date. Berryz Koubou ranked 9 at the end of their second week, which also makes this both Berryz Koubou's highest ranking second week ever and the highest ranking second week through out all of Hello! Project since 2003. On July 14, 2010, their new single Maji Bomber!! was released. The group performed a mini live at Tower Records Shibuya at 17:00, 18:30 and 20:00 on July 17, 2010 to promote the single. All members of Berryz Koubou have been opened Serend blog. Shimizu Saki has revealed in the last concert of their Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~BerryKou Fest!~ that Berryz Koubou will perform at Sakura Con 2011 in Seattle, Washington next April (making this their first North American appearance). The news was confirmed by the official Sakura Con site which added them as guests. 2011 In 2011, Berryz Koubou's 25th single Heroine ni Narou ka! was released and ranked #1 on the Oricon Daily Charts, that is their first single to rank #1, which is also the first single without any relation with the anime Inazuma Eleven ''since Dakishimete Dakishimete. In April 2011, Berryz Koubou released their 7th album, 7 Berryz Times On April 23rd 2011, Berryz Koubou took the stage at ''Sakura Con 2011, an anime convention in Seattle, Washington, USA. They attracted a crowd of 3,500, tweeted by HelloStoreUSA. The girls also did two autograph sessions at Sakura Con, one on Friday April 22nd and the other on Sunday April 24rd. A Q&A took place at Sakura-Con on April 22nd. 2012 In 2012 Berryz Koubou's Leader, and Hello! Project's soon to be leader Shimizu Saki, made a new announcement on her official blog that on March 21st, Berryz Koubou new single "Be Genki 「Naseba Naru!」 " will be released. Perfomances outside of Japan Berryz Koubou have had performances and appearances outside of Japan for oversea fans numerous times. In 2009, M-net and Up-Front works arranged a Berryz Koubou mini-concert in South-Korea on June 21, 2009 at Yonsei University Auditorium, titled, "Berryz Koubou MINI LIVE in Korea". This was the group's 1st concert outside Japan. In 2010, Berryz Koubou was chosen out of Morning Musume and C-ute to perform in Thailand. Their concert was on March 27, 2010 at the Indoor Stadium Hua Mak Sports Complex. This was the second performance by Berryz Koubou outside of Japan. On the last date of Berryz Koubou's fall 2010 concert Tour Captain Shimizu Saki had announced that Berryz Koubou will be at Sakura Con, Seattle, USA on April 22-24 2011. When Sakura Con came around, it was a big success for Berryz Koubou. The seven-member Hello! Project idol group Berryz Koubou made their American performance debut at Sakura-Con 2011 for an audience of 3,500 fans. Fans traveled from all over the world including multiple parts of the USA, plus Canada, France, Mexico, and Japan to support the pop vocal group who is celebrating their 7th year together. The Berryz Koubou members kept busy during the April 22–24 weekend, appearing at the event's opening and closing ceremonies, participating in a live audience Q&A and two separate 60-minute sessions where they signed autographs for their fans, and a hour long concert which consisted of 13 songs. And not only was this Berryz Koubou's 3rd performance outside of Japan, but it was the first performance outside of Asia. And also they were the third Hello!Project major act to perform outside of Asia after Morning Musume who has performed in Los Angeles in 2009 and Paris in 2010 and Erina Mano who performed in Los Angeles in 2010. On November 13, 2011, during their Berikyuu release event, Berryz Koubou announced they would be attending AnimeNEXT, an anime convention in Somerset, New Jersey on June 8-10 2012. Members Their Hello! Project Mobekimasu color is Blue Current Members Former Member *Ishimura Maiha (Graduated October 2, 2005) Discography and Releases Main article: Berryz Koubou Discography Singles #2004.03.03 Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (あなたなしでは生きてゆけない) #2004.04.28 Fighting Pose wa Date ja nai! (ファイティングポーズはダテじゃない!) #2004.05.26 Piriri to Yukou! (ピリリと行こう!) #2004.08.25 Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ (ハピネス ~幸福歓迎!~) #2004.11.10 Koi no Jubaku (恋の呪縛) #2005.03.30 Special Generation (スッペシャル ジェネレ~ション) #2005.06.08 Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? (なんちゅう恋をやってるぅ YOU KNOW?) #2005.08.03 21ji Made no Cinderella (21時までのシンデレラ) #2005.11.23 Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai (ギャグ100回分愛してく さい) #2006.03.29 Jiriri Kiteru (ジリリ キテル) #2006.08.02 Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND (笑っちゃおうよ BOYFRIEND) #2006.12.06 Munasawagi Scarlet (胸騒ぎスカーレット) #2007.03.07 VERY BEAUTY #2007.06.27 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) #2007.11.28 Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (付き合ってるのに片思い) #2008.03.12 Dschinghis Khan (ジンギスカン) #2008.07.09 Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (行け 行け モンキーダンス) #2008.11.05 MADAYADE #2009.03.11 Dakishimete Dakishimete (抱きしめて 抱きしめて) #2009.06.03 Seishun Bus Guide/Rival (青春バスガイド / ライバル) #2009.11.11 Ryuusei Boy/Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama (私の未来の んな様 / 流星ボーイ) #2010.03.03 Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! / Otakebi Boy WAO! (友達は友達なん! / 雄叫びボーイ WAO!) #2010.07.14 Maji Bomber!! (本気ボンバー!!) #2010.11.10 Shining Power (シャイニング パワー) #2011.03.02 Heroine ni Narou ka! (ヒロインになろうか!) #2011.06.04 Ai no Dangan (愛の弾丸) #2011.08.10 Aa, Yo ga Akeru (あぁ，夜が明ける) #2012.03.21 Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) (Be 元気＜成せば成るっ！＞) #2012.07.25 cha cha SING #2012.12.19 [WANT!] Albums # 2004.07.04 1st Chou Berryz (１ｓｔ 超ベリーズ; First Super Berryz ) # 2005.11.15 Dai 2 Seichouki (第②成長記, A record of the second growing season) # 2006.07.05 3 Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz (mini album) 3夏夏ミニベリーズ, 3 Summer, Summer, Mini Berryz) # 2007.08.01 4th Ai no Nanchara Shisū(4th 愛のなんちゃら指数) # 2008.09.10 5(FIVE) # 2009.01.14 Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 (Best Album) # 2010.03.31 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム, 6th War Cry Album) # 2011.03.30 7 Berryz Times (7　Ｂｅｒｒｙｚ　タイムス) # 2012.02.22 Ai no Album 8 (愛のアルバム⑧) EPs # 2005.12.07 Special! Best Mini ~2.5 Maime no Kare~ (mini album) Other Singles *2011.08.06 Makeruna Wasshoi! (負けるな わっしょい!) (Bekimasu) *2011.11.09 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク) (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) *2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (ブスにならない哲学) (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *2012.04.28 Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG) (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) Compilations / Other *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#11 Piriri to Yukou! (More Piriri Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#8 Special Genera~tion) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#10 Jiriri Kiteru, #17 Ready Go! - with Morning Musume and DEF.DIVA). *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#8 Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba) *2008.09.17 Dschinghis Khan x Berryz Kobo - Dschinghis Khan Tartar Mix *2008.11.26 Various - Dschinghis Khan Darake (#11 Dschinghis Khan) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#2 Dschinghis Khan) *2009.07.15 Hello! Project - Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover album~ (#13 Kanpaku Sengen - with Mano Erina) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#2 Seishun Bus Guide) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#3 Maji Bomber!!) *2011.12.07 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#6 Heroine ni Narou ka!, #7 Ai no Dangan, #10 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku ''- with C-ute, #11 ''Seishun Gekijou - with C-ute). DVDs *2004.11.17 2004 Natsu First Concert Tour "W Standby! W & Berryz Kobo!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *2004.12.15 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 1 *2005.09.07 Yoroshiku! Senpai Girls Growing Up ~Berryz Koubou Nasuchouki~ (FC Limited) *2005.09.22 Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *2005.11.09 2005nen Natsu W & Berryz Koubou Concert Tour "HIGH SCORE!" (W, Berryz Kobo) *2005.12.28 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *2006.02.22 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 2 *2006.07.19 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *2006.10.25 Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~" *2007.01.17 Gekidan Gekiharo Hataage Kouen "Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~" *2007.02.10 Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi (FC Limited) *2007.06.09 Berryz Koubou 3 Shuunen Special Kiseki no DVD (FC Limited) *2007.06.26 Hello! days Berryz Koubou First fan club tour 2007 (FC Limited) *2007.06.27 2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru!~ *xxxx.xx.xx Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week -Compilation~(Not released on DVD *2007.09.26 Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2 (FC Limited) *2007.10.27 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou '07 (FC Limited) *2007.10.31 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *2007.12.12 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 3 *2008.02.02 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 3 Kai Kouen "Reverse! ~Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka?" *2008.03.26 Berryz days (FC Limited) *2008.04.26 Berryz Koubou Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ (FC Limited) *2008.05.24 Hello! days EXTRA. Berryz Koubou Fan Club Tour in Yamanashi ~Hito Ashibaya Christmas Party~ EXTRA. (FC Limited) *2008.07.16 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with Berryz Koubou tracks *2008.12.17 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *2009.01.27 Berryz Koubou to Sugosu Natsuyasumi Fan Club Tour in Nagano ~Happy Summer Vacation!~ Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *2009.02.25 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 5 Kai Kouen "Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou" *2009.03.xx Hello! days Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2008 (FC Limited) *2009.06.10 Alo Hello! Berryz Koubou DVD *2009.07.26 Berryz Koubou First Fan Club Tour in Hawaii '09 (FC Limited) *2009.07.29 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *2009.10.27 Berryz Koubou Fan no Tsudoi 2009 (FC Limited) *2009.12.02 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 4 *2009.12.09 Gekidan Gekiharo Dai 7 Kai Kouen "Thank You Very Berry" *2010.02.10 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Medachitai!!~ *2010.02.13 Berryz Koubou fan club tour ~7nin no Majo-tachi~ happy halloween 2009 Vol.1 & Vol.2 (FC Limited) *2010.06.23 Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *2010.08.25 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *2010.11.17 Alo Hello! 2 Berryz Koubou DVD *2010.12.15 Sanokuen Shoujo *2011.02.09 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~BeriKou Fest!~ *2011.07.20 Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ～Shuukan Berryz Times～ *2011.08.17 Berryz Koubou Single V Clips 5 *[2011.12.21 Berryz Kobo All Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011] *2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & C-ute Nakayoshi Battle Fall Concert Tour 2011~Berikyuu Island~ *2012.04.xx Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *2012.08.08 Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ Photobooks Solo *2005.05.19 Berryz Koubou ( Berryz工房 ) *2005.08.02 SEASONZ-Berryz Koubou ( SEASONZ―Berryz工房 ) *2009.06.10 Berryz Koubou "5th Anniversary AloHello! Berryz Koubou in HAWAII ~Live&DVD Making~" ( Berryz工房『5th Anniversaryアロハロ！Berryz工房 in HAWAII～LIVE&DVD MAKING』 ) *2010.11.17 Alo Hello! Rainbow Berryz *2011.03.03 Berryz Kobo 7 Shuunen Kinen PHOTO BOOK 「7」 In Concert *2005.08.25 marugoto ( まるごと ) *2005.10.25 Abe Natsumi + Berryz Koubou Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show '05 Selection! Collection! ( 安倍なつみ+ベリーズ工房Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション! ) - with Abe Natsumi *2005.12.02 Switch ON! ( スイッチON! ) *2006.07.05 Nyoki Nyoki Champion!! ( にょきにょきチャンピオン!! ) *2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land ( Berryz工房&°C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land ) - with °C-ute *2007.10.04 2007 Summer ～Welcome! Berryz Castle～ ( 2007夏 ～ウェルカム！Berryz宮殿 ～ ) *2008.07.04 2008 Berryz Koubou vs Cutie Ranger Live Stage ver (2008 Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャ STAGE ver) - with °C-ute *2008.07.04 2008 Berryz Koubou vs Cutie Ranger Live Document ver (2008 Berryz仮面　vs　キューティーレンジャ DOCUMENT ver) - with °C-ute Calendars *2004.12.10 2005 Calendar with W (Berryz工房 2005年 カレンダー) *2005.10.29 2006 Calendar (Berryz工房 2006年 カレンダー) *2006.09.21 2007 Calendar (Berryz工房 2007年 カレンダー) *2007.10.01 2008 Calendar (Berryz工房 2008年 カレンダー) *2008.10.13 2009 Calendar (Berryz工房 2009年 カレンダー) *2009.10.10 2010 Calender (Berryz工房 2010年 カレンダー) *2010.09.18 2011 Calender (Berryz工房 2011年 カレンダー) *2011.10.08 2012 Calendar (Berryz工房 2012年 カレンダー) Media Works Radio *2004.03.30-2009.03.31 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! ( Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席 ) *2009.04.07- Momoko no Puripuri Princess: Tsugunaga Momoko ( 桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス ) *2009.04.10- Beritsu: Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa & Tokunaga Chinami (べりつぅ) *2009.07.03- Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina & Sugaya Risako (痛快！ベリーズ王国) TV *2004.01.04-2004.04.02 Yoroshiku! Senpai (よろしく！先輩) *2004.04.05-2004.10.01 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2005.04.04-2005.06.17 Musume DOKYU! ( 娘ＤＯＫＹＵ ) *2008.03.31-2008.10.03 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー！) *2008.10.06-2009.03.27 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2008.10.11-2008.12.13 IQ supple RhythmIQ Dschinghis Khan (IQサプリ リズムIQ字ンギス間) *2009.05.28-2009.06.04 Bijo Houdan: Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko (テレビ東京「美女放談」(嗣永桃子・菅谷梨沙子)) *2009.06.15-2009.06.26 Piramekino 「Piramekitaisou Corner」 (ピラメキーノ 「ピラメキたいそうコーナー」) *2009.07.23-2009.07.30 Bijo Houdan: Natsuyaki Miyabi & Sudo Maasa (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（夏焼雅・須藤茉麻）) *2009.10.01-2009.10.08 Bijo Houdan: Tokunaga Chinami & Shimizu Saki (テレビ大阪「美女放談」（清水佐紀・徳永千奈美）) *2010.04.01-2011.04.14 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011.04.21- Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) CM *2006.10 2006世界バレー (2006 VOLLEYBALL WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS JAPAN) Internet *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) *Hello Pro Hour episode 9 : Natsuyaki Miyabi *Hello Pro Hour episode 12 : Sugaya Risako *Hello Pro Hour episode 14 : Shimizu Saki *Hello Pro Hour episode 15 : Kumai Yurina *Hello Pro Hour episode 16 : Tsugunaga Momoko *Hello Pro Hour episode 17 : Sudo Maasa *Hello Pro Hour episode 18 : Tokunaga Chinami *Hello Pro Hour episode 20 : Sugaya Risako & Tsugunaga Momoko Magazine 2005.04-2009.08.24 B.L.T: Berryz Koubou no Happy Homeroom Vol.1 until Vol.53 (Berryz工房のHAPPYHOMEROOM) Awards *2008.10.04 「Asia New Comer Award」 at Asia Song Festival 2008, Seoul Korea *2008.12.17 Nominated to 「Wired Music Prize」 at 41st Nippon Yuusen Taishou Ongaku Shoujushou Award Trivia *To announce their major debut, they held a press conference at Nakano Sun Plaza on January 14th. However, they officially debuted on March 3rd the Japanese Doll Festival (雛祭り, Hinamatsuri), also known as Girls' Day, which is held on March 3rd (the third day of the third month). *The girls didn't know about their group name, Berryz Koubou, until day of its announcement to the public. They first saw the name on their costumes, but they couldn't read the kanji and were wondering what it was. *For their debut single, Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai, they spent a lot of time learning the choreography. Now they only need a few lessons for each new dance (approximately 4 or less). *Their goal for 2007 was to appear on Kouhaku Uta Gassen, and they achieved it. *Nozomu Iwao, a famous japanese comedian of the duo "Football Hour", is a fan of Berryz. He often talks about them in the shows he's invited on (he even made a parody of Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba, in which he played Sugaya Risako, his favorite member). *Everyone in Berryz Koubou was born in Heisei Era, which is the current era in Japan (and began on January 8, 1989). *Their first performance together as Berryz Koubou was Morning Musume's song Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~. *They are the only H!P group who have a "Captain" instead of a "Leader". *The vocalist of the Japanese rock band "Base Ball Bear", Koide Yuusuke, is a fan of Berryz Koubou. That was one of the reasons why they choose Kumai Yurina to be in their CM promoting (WHAT IS THE) LOVE & POP?, his group's 3rd album. *Famous manga artist Tanemura Arina is also a fan of Berryz. Her favorite member is Sugaya Risako. She once traded autographs with Tsugunaga Momoko. *They will be the first all-girl Japanese group to perform in Thailand. *Several steps of the famous dance "Hare Hare Yukai" of Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu are taken from Berryz singles coreography, like Special Generation, 21ji Made no Cinderella, Gag 100 Kaibun Aishite Kudasai, etc. *Berryz have made cameos in the anime Gintama. Once they showed the girls with their Koi no Jubaku outfits in a handshake event. *In the first episode of the Lucky Channel segment (from Lucky Start anime), the first letter, asking about how much idols make, is from a fan calling himself “Berryko Daisuki-kko” (or “Berryko Lover”). A direct reference to Berryz Koubou. *Yanagihara Kanako is a Japanese actress, comedienne, and tarento, who is also a fan of Berryz. Her favorite member is Tsugunaga Momoko and she was a guest in Momo's radio show. *Starting from May 24, 2010, the members of Berryz Koubou will have their own video blog section in Up-front official channel in Youtube; all the videos will have a duration of 1 minute and members can talk about anything they want, they will also upload concert clips. *Before every concert, Berryz Koubou and sometimes the staff members will shout "Berryz Koubou! (only captain)... Ikube! (all)". For the encore part, the fans would shout that too (although it's only Berryz Ikube). *Super*Girls member Maeshima Ami has listed Berryz as her favorite artist in her profile. Her favorite in the group is Tsugunaga Momoko because of her singing and dancing skills, and also because of her cuteness. *In the group there are four main singers or centers and three main dancers (four before Ishimura Maiha left). *The main singers are (from most attention to least): Sugaya Risako , Natsuyaki Miyabi , Tsugunaga Momoko , and Kumai Yurina . *The three main dancers are (from most attention to least): Shimizu Saki , Tokunaga Chinami , and Sudo Maasa (the last was former member Ishimura Maiha ). *The average age of the group is 18.5. *They are the only main group in H!P group not to have an indies single, except Morning Musume in which their indies single eventually became the coupling track of their debut single See Also *Berryz Koubou Concerts *Berryz Koubou Discography Total Sales Count External Links *Official Website *Radio show: Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席! *English Wikipedia: Berryz Kōbō *Japanese Wikipedia: Berryz工房 *Hello! Project profile *Berryz Koubou Official Blog Category:Blog posts